


Sneak peak

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Please comment ?, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaime auditioned the “movie of the century,” at least that’s what People’s magazine said. Yeah, right, he simply thought. A week later, he got a call back, and the director who had been raved by his agent was probably the most immature abnormal person, he’s ever had the privilege of working with. Sansa Stark was clearly not this brilliant mastermind, at least from meeting, or sort of meeting her in person. She always smelled of cigarettes and black coffee, with her hair in a bedhead state.Sansa is doing well, no really she is.





	Sneak peak

There's the honking of the many yellow cabs that gather below like a swarm of angry wasps, all impatient and frustrated with the ever swelling collection of traffic. The sound of the cab drivers anger is mixed in with the thrum of music and warped chatter that reaches Sansa from where she stands- the highest of them all, the king of the city- but the height he stands is no escape from the electricity that trickles from every corner of Manhattan. She outside here in the cold, while the music and laughter, colors is bursting inside. It makes her ears bleed.

 

She shivered in the cold New York weather, and pressed the cold cigarette to her chapped lips, hugging the paper weapon as she clicked the lighter to life and lit it. The flickering light splashed onto her nicotine stained teeth and watery blue eyes; eyes contaminated by loss and pain as they slid shut while she inhaled the precious chemicals like they were her life support. The sweet toxins filled her lungs and she exhaled her relief in a cloud of grey smoke. It swirled upwards like a dancer towards the dull autumn sky, devouring everything in it's delicately deadly path before curling into nothingness once again. The pale substance was a ribbon of death, and she gazed, transfixed at its thin folds as they ebbed away, dragging her health with them. It was dangerous and full of mystery, like a christening of her sin. She brought it once again to her lips, but instead finding contemptment, she was greeted by a coughing fit. She hadn’t smoked in weeks.

“ I didn’t know you smoked Stark,” She heard his mocking voice, and felt his hand on her hip. She couldn’t help, but flinch as though his hand was made of flames.

“ Sansa,” he said carefully while turning her around. Her blue eyes met his green. She quickly ripped her gaze from his, at least tried, but he held her chin.


End file.
